Dracula (Nintendo 64)
|japanese_voice = |theme = Dance of Illusions (first battle) First Struggle (second battle) Concert of Another Dimension (third battle) |gallery = Yes |stuff1 = |stuff2 = }} is the main antagonist in Castlevania (N64) and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. ''Legacy of Darkness'' timeline This incarnation is different from the traditional Dracula, as the two games he appears in were intended by the developers to take place in a different continuity from other games in the franchise released at that time.IGA: "These games were taken out of the timeline, not because I didn't work on them, but because they were considered by their directors to be side projects in the series, especially Legacy of Darkness and Circle of the Moon. The only exception to this trend is Dark Prelude (Castlevania Legends) - I intentionally redacted it from the timeline so that it doesn't conflict with the timing used in other titles." One particular difference this Dracula has with the traditional one was their views on marriage. The one in the Nintendo 64 version was implied to have only viewed marriage as a one-sided contract (hinted through Malus's comment to Carrie Fernandez in the bad ending) and thus didn't actually love anyone, while the traditional one did genuinely love his two wives, with their deaths driving him to evil in the first place. Character's history ''Legacy of Darkness In 1844, Dracula's followers were plotting to revive him once again by sacrificing a young maiden and spilled her blood over their Lord's remains. This time, the man-beast Cornell stood up against Dracula who was lured to the vampire's castle because his sister Ada was captured and brought there. After Dracula was defeated, he tried to drag Cornell's sister with him as a last act of revenge. Harnessing all of his strength, Cornell sacrificed the spirit of his wolf form in order to smash the crystal and save his sister therein, the wolf's spirit was effectively substituted as her replacement, and Dracula gladly made use of this power in order to plan his next scheme. Apocalypse By using the power of Cornell's wolf spirit, Dracula was able to survive, but he had to take the appearance of a child, as he still needed to recover. He took the name Malus, and pretended to have been kidnapped in order to come close to the vampire hunters who opposed him, Reinhardt Schneider and Carrie Fernandez. The vampire pretended to be chased by a monster from which he was saved by Reinhardt, and for this act Malus thanked him. Malus would continue to lurk about while acting more and more suspicious and played cat-and-mouse with the young heroes. After enduring many struggles, Reinhardt and Carrie arrived at the castle keep. Dracula appeared from behind and began to attack but would eventually fall. The two struggled to escape the crumbling castle and would eventually meet up with Malus. The boy would declare that he was actually Dracula reborn and that the vampire the two fought earlier was merely his servant, Gilles de Rais. The three battled, but Dracula was eventually brought down to his knees and turned to mist. Malus suddenly materialized and pretended to have been possessed. Before Reinhardt and Carrie came close to him, Malus was hit with Holy Water which engulfed his flesh. An arriving Charlie Vincent explained that Malus was the real Dracula and that his childlike appearance was a trick. His plan thwarted again, the Dark Lord used his remaining power to transport Reinhardt and Carrie to a different realm and turned into an enormous demon resembling a cross between a wyvern and a centipede. Despite his efforts, Dracula was defeated once again and his plan was ruined. He is then sucked into a dark vortex (presumably leading to Hell) while simultaneously combusting, roaring in agony as this is happening, while Carrie and Reinhardt averted their gaze due to a sandstorm occurring just beforehand. Enemy Data Castlevania'' (N64) First form= |-|Second form= ''Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness First form= |-|Second form= Gallery Trivia *His final form being part-dragon is most likely a reference to how "''Dracula", his adopted name, meant "Son of the Dragon" in old Romanian, which was a reference to his real-world basis's father Vlad II, who was inducted into the Order of the Dragon. References es:Drácula (Nintendo 64) Category:Antagonists Category:Dracula Category:Dracula Relatives Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Masters Category:Vampires Category:Castlevania 64 Bosses Category:Castlevania 64 Characters Category:Legacy of Darkness Bosses Category:Legacy of Darkness Characters